The invention relates to a monolithic shed holder element for the weaving rotor of a series shed weaving machine as well as to a weaving rotor and a weaving machine with shed holder elements in accordance with the invention.
Series shed weaving machines are multiple phase weaving machines (see e.g. EP 0 013 321) in which several weft threads displaced stepwise with respect to one another are inserted into travelling sheds, with a weaving rotor forming a plurality of sheds each of which extends over the entire cloth width. The roller-shaped weaving rotor has axially aligned blade-like combs with beat-up and guide blades. Shed holder elements are placed alternately between the guide blades and determine the upper or lower shed position of the warp threads.
Monolithic shed holder elements are known from EP 0 196 349 which each have a warp thread guidance section consisting of a passage between two projections, with the base of the passage forming the upper shed support for the warp threads. The projections have the function of the above-mentioned guide blades. The weft insertion is done by means of air jets. For individual shed holder elements a form is provided in such a manner that a space is kept free for an auxiliary blower nozzle.
These known monolithic shed holder elements are advantageously manufactured of a ceramic material as pressed parts. Instead of consisting completely of ceramics the shed holder element can for example consist of a light-weight metal, where at least the warp thread guidance section must be coated with a ceramic or other resistant material.
The auxiliary nozzle, which has an air channel as well as a suitable nozzle opening, cannot be manufactured of ceramic material or can only be manufactured of ceramic material with great cost and effort. In contrast to the case of the shed holder elements, the possibility exists of constructing the auxiliary nozzles economically of plastic. Due to rapid wear by the warp threads, plastic cannot be used for the shed holder elements.